A New Hope
by Princess-Hestia-Hades18
Summary: After both wars, Percy accepted to become a god. After the death of his mom, he couldn't lose another parent, so he became immortal. WARNING: Triggers and ageplay! Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my newest fanfic. It's a Poseidon/Percy fanfic. **

**WARNING: There are triggers and ageplay! Don't like, don't read! ** **_ **

**Percy's POV (His Palace on Olympus)**

I just couldn't stop. It felt too good to stop. The razor cutting my skin, ichor rushing down my arm as I cut.

Everything had changed. My girlfriend, Annabeth, turned out to be a traitor, the fight with Gaea ended with us winning, but when we came back to New York, my mom had been murdered leaving Paul, me, and my baby brother, Jackson behind. Then I became a god. As well as the other ten: Jason, Nico, Leo, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Travis, and Connor.

I just want everything to stop. I don't want to be the Hero of Olympus anymore. I don't want to be anything.

**Poseidon's POV (Main garden on Olympus) **

I'm really happy that Percy accepted Godhood. After the war, he's been secluding himself. He's almost hiding in his palace, rarely coming out. If he does leave, he comes back as quickly as possible.

I'm glad that I can spend time with him. Ever since the second Giant war, Princess convinced Zeus to allow the gods to have contact with their children.

I just hope that I can fix whatever is going on with my son.

**Percy's POV **

As I cleaned my razor, I watched my golden blood run down the drain. I couldn't help but be happy as I did.

I hope no one finds out. I think Princess and Paul know something is wrong, Daddy and Hestia too.

**Poseidon's POV**

Percy just hasn't been the same since he's become a god. He's more withdrawn from everybody and everything.

I was talking to Hestia and Princess, and Hestia said something that shook me from my thoughts.

"Ever since the war with the giants and finding his mother murdered, his Hearth has moved here to Olympus. But his hope is dwindling." I got excited when I first heard the statement, but then I heard the last part, my heart crashed down into my feet. '_What does my sister mean?_'

Then Princess, my niece, agreed. I was devastated. What had happened to my precious baby boy?

**Percy's POV (His bedroom) **

As I got ready for bed, I couldn't wait to have the dream again. You see, for the three nights I've been getting this dream that I'm my Daddy's baby.

Yep, that's right, baby. Not a newborn or anything like that. An ageplay baby. I've always been into sexual ageplay, but… I've never found the right Daddy.

My mom understood this and tried to help to help me when I went into my headspace, not the sexual part. Duh, I'm gay and she gave birth to me, Ew. But now she's gone.

I've been trying make sure no one comes near or in my palace, so Daddy won't find out my ageplay and disown me or something bad.

**Poseidon's POV **

After my conversation with my sister and niece, I had to go see my baby boy. I hope that Percy has been getting the dreams I've sent to him. Now that he's a god, I can finally make my move to take as my baby/mate/Queen.

Ever since I claimed him as my son, I wanted in every way possible. The only things that stood in my way were: my now ex-wife, amphitrite, and Percy's mortality. Now nothing me from my baby.

I flashed into my baby's room and was greeted with the sight of my son, my baby and future Queen, in nothing but a diaper. To say that I was shocked was an understatement.

I'm so glad that I wouldn't have to fight him.

**Percy's POV **

I was just starting to sleep when I felt a presence enter my room. I didn't care who it was. For 30 seconds. Then I realized that I was wearing my diaper. I started to hyperventilate. I scrambled to cover myself but, I didn't realize I was already on the edge on my bed and I fell off.

The wind was knocked out of me, but when I regained my breath I started crying.

**Poseidon's POV **

When I saw and heard my baby fall off his bed, I panicked. Percy wailed after a few seconds. I rushed forward to comfort him. I pick him up and am surprised by how little he weighed and how I could feel his ribs.

**Thanks for reading! Please review, fav, fallow, whatever it is you do. **

**My other stories:**

**In This World**

**The Twin Sons and Daughter of Kronos and Percy**

**Forbidden Love (More like overprotective Daddy and big Brothers)**

**Children of Set**

**Coming soon: **

**A ThanatosxOC fanfic**


	2. Chapter 2

****Hi guys! So sorry for not updating on Thursday! I got busy and then I had to babysit my siblings and one got sick so my night was very fun! I got so stressed out when I couldn't post on time. Hope you like it! ****

**Last time on ****A New Hope**…

When I saw and heard my baby fall off his bed, I panicked. Percy wailed after a few seconds. I rushed forward to comfort him. I pick him up and am surprised by how little he weighed and how I could feel his ribs.

**Percy's POV**

When I felt the person pick me up, I immediately smelled the ocean. I realized that my daddy was holding me while I was in my diaper and my cuts weren't bandaged.

Everything was going so well, then I was careless. I started to sob even harder.

Daddy started rocking back-and-forth while whispering sweet-nothings in my ear.

**Poseidon's POV**

When I heard Percy sob even harder, I started to rock him in my arms like you would to any crying baby. When that didn't work, I started to whisper as I was still rocking him, "It's okay. Daddy's got you. You're okay, nothing's going to hurt you."

He brought his hands up to hide his face, and while he was doing so I saw marks on his arms and wrists. I gently moved one of his arms so I could see better and was horrified. Running up and down on my son's arm were cuts, deep cuts. Some were still bleeding heavily. While others were scarred over. 'How could my baby boy do this to himself?'

**Percy's POV**

I felt my daddy move my arm and I thought, 'That's it. I'm going to get disowned.' When my dad didn't say anything I opened my eyes and looked right in his eyes, expecting the worst.

But instead of speaking, the only thing he did was bring my arm up to his mouth and kiss my cuts and scars. I sucked in a breath, 'What is he doing?'

"Kissing your boo-boos better." Poseidon said, rubbing my arms and now bouncing me. "You didn't need to say anything. Your face said it all."

I was thinking on this when I felt something warm in my diaper. I peed myself while my Daddy was holding me. My eyes started to tear up.

**Poseidon's POV **

I saw my baby's eyes tear up, "What's wrong, Baby? What made you cry? Let me know so I can fix it, Sweetheart." I cooed, walking around the room trying to soothe him.

As I was walking I saw a binky laying on a dresser. I picked it up, thinking that it would help my baby boy, and and stuck it in his mouth. He immediately started to suck, and crying ceased.

"Now why were you crying, Baby?" I ask again. In response to the question, he reaches down and grabs his diaper front. "You need to be changed?" I ask. He nods.

I summon a new diaper and baby powder. I laid him on his bed, undid his used diaper, threw it away, and put the new one under his butt, sprinkled some powder on him, taped the sides of his diaper, and picked him back up.

"There we go. All better." I said, tickling his tummy and making him giggle.

After a few minutes of tickling him and hearing for the first time in months, I ask, "Is there anything you need before we go home?"

He takes the binkie out and says, "Blue Bell." I grab the item and look around the room for anything else. "Is that it?"

"Yes, Daddy." My heart leaped with joy when I heard the name I've been longing to hear come from Percy's lips. I flashed to my palace and my baby's new home.

**Percy's POV (Hallway of Percy's nursery and Poseidon's room)**

I'm so glad that my Daddy was okay with changing me. Even though he hasn't said anything about it. I have a suspicion that he wanted this. Either he's open-minded or he was sending that dream to me because he really does want to be my Daddy. I hope it's the latter.

Wait! Can't I just look into his mind? Wow, Percy. Such a seaweed Brain. Daddy's carrying me to somewhere in his palace and wasn't paying attention to me. He seemed lost in thought, so this might be easier than I thought. I concentrated for a few minutes, and nothing happened. So I tried again, and the same result. I got so frustrated at myself for not being able to do this simple.

**Poseidon's POV (Same as above) **

As I was walking to the nursery I had prepared for Percy, I wondered how he would react to the nursery. As well as the fact of me wanting him as my baby boy and queen. 'What if he says no? Or if he thinks I'm nasty and doesn't want to be around me? What if-'

My thoughts were interrupted by a growl of frustration. I quickly look down at Percy and raise my eyebrow. "What's wrong?" I ask gently, opening the nursery door. I heard a gasp of admiration and surprise when Percy saw his new room.

**Percy's POV **

When Daddy opened the door, I gasped. It was made for me! The walls were covered in different fish and underwater creatures. The crib was dark blue, and by the foot of a king-sized bed.

"Do you like your new room, Baby? Daddy will sleep on the bed, so if you need anything I'm right here with you. Do you want to be in a sleeper, baby?" Poseidon asks, laying me on the changing table.

"Sweeper! Sweeper!" I cried out, kicking my legs, giggling.

"Okay, okay. Hold on now, don't want you falling off now do we?" Daddy asks, tickling my tummy, and making me giggle. "Do you want a blue one, Sweetheart?"

"Bwue! Bwue!"

**Poseidon's POV**

When I had finished putting Percy in his sleeper, I picked him up and took him over to the door and said to Suzie," Suzie, can you please get me a bottle of milk for Percy?" She was the only one who knew what I wanted with Percy.

"Already done. I figured that he would be hungry after flashing here. He looks so adorable in his sleeper." Susan said, handing me the bottle.

"Thank you." I replied. Before I shut the door, Percy looks up at Susan and coos at her.

"Aren't you a handsome guppy?" Susan says, rubbing his cheek. He blushes. "If you need anything just call me." She says leaving to go to her room.

I shut the door and walk over towards the rocking chair by the window, and sit down.

I situated Percy so that he was resting his head in the crook of my arm, and bring the nipple of the bottle to his mouth. He starts suckling almost immediately. "Are you a hungry baby?" I coo. Percy babbles happily behind his bottle.

I had laid Percy in his new crib to sleep for the rest of night, seeing as it was only one in the morning, when I laid down on my bed. I had my room transformed into a nursery because I couldn't stand to be away from my queen.

The silence was comforting. I heard the whales singing and the dolphins chattering in the distance. But I found the most comfort in hearing Percy's breathing.

**Percy's POV **

Daddy had put me in my crib, and he had covered me with the blanket he had given me when I was a baby. I thought I had lost it when I was two. I looked up at him and asked, "Bwankie?" I had my suckie in my mouth so the "l" sounded like a "w".

"Yes, Percy. Your blankie. When you lost it on Montauk, one of my men who was watching over you found it and brought it to me. I've had it ever since." Poseidon said, patting my diapered butt, and tucking Bwankie around me.

I soon fell asleep to the sound of Daddy singing.

**Hi guys! I hoped you liked it. If there are any typos please let me know! Please fav and review!**


	3. About updating schedule and profile

_**Edit 8/9/15-**_

_**Don't forget to look on my profile for new updates and/or polls, and how to submit ur OCs!**_


End file.
